In personal computers operating under Windows® or Apple® operating systems the user may change the wallpaper of the display into any desired colour or pattern and may in fact use a photograph as a wallpaper. Further, recent mobile telephones have been equipped with cameras so that a photograph taken by the mobile telephone may be used directly on the mobile telephone as a wallpaper.
Both in personal computers and in recent mobile telephones the wallpaper may be easily changed or altered. However, the colour scheme or pattern of the overall appearance of the mobile telephone is difficult to change (a differently coloured second physical cover may be required), which is time consuming and expensive.